


Шаги

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, UST, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: Всегда близко, никогда вместе.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> разные временные отрезки, есть также пост 5 сезон, но спо2леров как таковых там нет нигде, так что можно читать споко2но

Смотреть на нее было также больно, как осознавать в далеком, ужасно далеком прошлом, что Скорпия ушла. Последняя, кто был рядом, кто поддерживал и терпел, ушла. 

И сейчас, когда она стоит, высокая, сильная, с цельнометаллическим стержнем внутри, основу для которого заливала ты, сама, своими проклятыми руками, своими действиями, злобой и кривыми ухмылками, стоит и смотрит в глаза. Там нет злости, ненависти, презрения. Там - намного страшнее - пустошь. Равнодушие. Ледяная пропасть когда-то теплейших глаз. И это ударяет сильнее, чем, казалось, могло.

\- Скорпия!.. - Ты почти кричишь, в горле перехватывает до скреба. - Скорпия!

Она делает шаг в противовес твоему - ты вперед, она назад. И, древние, это то, что ты сама всегда делала.   
Как удар солнца в отражении, как стеганувшая по лицу плеть, как сыворотка по венам.

\- Здравствуй, Катра, - говорит Скорпия. И делает еще один шаг.   
В противоположную от Катры сторону.


	2. II

\- Среди сплошного счастья, - Скорпия отворачивается, - я выбрала горе.  
Она стоит, тяжело смотря в разрушенную даль. Бесконечно сильная, бесконечно уставшая.   
Обе эти вещи у нее от тебя.  
Ни одна не приносит ей счастья.

Слова жалят привычно. (Никто не может ударить тебя сильнее, чем ты сам.) Рука тянется к чужому белесому затылку, зарыться, обнять, прислониться, втянуть запах огромного теплого тела, запах боя, стали, запах бескрайней силы. Твой запах, Скорпия.   
Рука замирает. Падает.

Скорпия поворачивается. Взгляд так тяжел, так прекрасен, такой живой.  
\- Я, - она не отрывается от тебя. - Я ведь никогда не буду значить для тебя то же, что и Адора, верно?  
Запрещенный прием. Ты стоишь перед ней, беззащитная, глаза в глаза, бессильная перед мощью своей богини.   
\- Да, - хрипишь, с трудом выталкивая слова. - Да. Не будешь.  
Адора - зарубка, отметина, огромная рваная рана без шмотка мяса, которую выгрызли ваши взаимные и тяжелые чувства. Адора - наконец-то подживший рубец, и ты не хочешь его ковырять.  
\- Я всегда это знала, - Скорпия прикрывает глаза. - Знала, что я лишь замена.  
\- Нет, - рука тянется. Робко, нерешительно касается родного лица, очерчивает мягко и скользяще. - Нет, Скорпия.  
Скорпия - богиня из плоти и крови, целительный образ, теплота глубоких глаз, сила в руках и бескрайней душе. Скорпия - все.

Если бы только Катра могла рассказать. Рассказать это вовремя, не таясь сказать нет, опровергнуть, коснуться лица, ответить прямо, не трусить.  
Не делать шага назад.  
Если бы она только могла.  
Если бы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> алена швец - одуванчик


	3. III

Она всегда была рядом. На периферии, не видела тебя, не знала о тебе, скользила взглядом и шла за своим лучом света.   
Ее взгляд ломал мир на две половины - до и после. Дикая, свободная, лучше всех людей на свете.

Наверное, вы бы могли стать даже чем-то большим, чем подруги.  
Наверное, могли бы, если бы Катра любила кого-то кроме Адоры.

Когда тягучее золото утекало сквозь ее когтистые пальцы, шпаря до боли и крика, Скорпия оказывалась рядом. Она была лекарством, перевязкой, бесплатной помощью, походной аптечкой всегда под рукой, но не мешаясь, когда нужды в ней нет. Пока золото снова не текло рекой похлеще крови, пока личное солнце Катры не выжигало ей глаза и душу, пока ты смиренно ждала ее возвращения, когда Катре не хватит сил отказаться от помощи.

Если бы Катра любила Адору хотя бы немного меньше, у Скорпии был бы шанс. Но Адора была Катре нужна как воздух, как кровь внутри вен, как теплые блики на веках.  
Скорпия была мускулами. Поддержкой. Опорой. Койкой, на которой можно вздремнуть и оплакать обожженные пальцы. А потом - снова в бой со своим личным солнцем, за свое личное солнце.  
Пока ты стоишь позади. Всегда позади.   
И шагов не становится меньше.


End file.
